Charlotte's Web
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brandon helps his wife and Dylan's biracial cousin, Charlotte through a rape.
1. Home Invasion

Date: Thursday, June 8, 2017

Charlotte Dreary Walsh's p.o.v

A house invasion, I never imagined this would happen to me. Brandon was at work while I took care of the kids at home. God's angels weren't strong enough

to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer and his band of misfits robbed us blind. Coldhearted, they violated me. The police and random neighbors chased them away.


	2. Ouch?

Date: 6-8-2017

Brandon's p.o.v

"Ouch" Charlotte yells on the operating table. She squirms for she is feeling very uncomfortable.

Charlotte is currently undergoing a rape exam. I try to keep my wife still and calm. Concerned,

Dylan stands outside waiting for updates about his cousin's condition.


	3. Misery and Mayhem

Date: 6-8-2017

Dylan's p.o.v

Anxiously, I stand outside Charlotte's recovery room. I can see she is undergoing a physical exam,

perhaps a rape exam. I recall Brandon said the thieves robbed and assaulted her. I am waiting for

updates about her condition. All of this anxiety and uncertainty in the atmosphere makes me want

to drink alcohol. Thankfully, their kids Jayden and Maddie are alright. They are twins just like

Brandon and Brenda. With the help of Iris, I manage to keep them calm. My mom and Charlotte's

aunt is a breath of fresh air.


	4. Essential Gift of A Friend

Date: 6-9-2017

Charlotte's p.o.v

Going underwater

Hold me up like a cross

Only time knows when the scars on my heart will heal

Still stuck in yesterday

The truth sets me free

You have said I am not at fault here


	5. Random Frequent Bad Sad News

Date: Monday, June 12, 2017

Brandon's p.o.v

The phone rings and I break away from cooking breakfast to answer it. Charlotte's doctor is on the

other end. She has the test results from Thursday's rape exam. My wife is asleep and I don't want

to disturb her. I talk to the doctor on her behalf. "Mr. Walsh, your wife doesn't have any sexually

transmitted diseases. There is one important thing that you will need to know" the doctor informs

me. "What else do you need to tell me?" I pressure her. Your wife is pregnant, these words make

my heart sink low like the Titanic. Adding to the drama, I receive a heartbreaking phone call from

Fern who is the sister of Charlotte's best friend named Wilbur. Acording to Fern, Wilbur died in a

motorcyle accident today.


	6. Extremely Worn-out

Date: 6-12-2017

Charlotte's p.o.v

Extremely worn-out

A heart of my soul

Reaching out to me from across the universe

The tears of an angel

Extremely Worn-out

An endless heavy downpour

Reaching out to me from across the universe

A will to live

Trying to thrive in peace

Echoes of a new beginning

A baby yet to be born


	7. A Mad Sad Crazy World

Date: 6-19-2017

Dylan's p.o.v

Chaotic circus

A mad sad crazy world

Nonstop manhunt

Nonstop self torment

A mad sad crazy world

Dying to believe in peace and justice


	8. Lost and Undetectable Forever

Date: 7-20-2017

Scenario: Charlotte miscarried the baby at six weeks

Lost and undetectable forever

You will never become anything more than this

Only Jesus can make you feel wanted and loved

Now and again, I'll think about you

Even though you are gone, I absorb and cherish your afterglow


	9. Lost In What Could've Been

Date: 7-20-17

Brandon's p.o.v

Lost in what could've been

I must loosen the reins


	10. Year One

Date: 6-8-2018

Dylan's p.o.v

The highly righteous Brandon Walsh catches me at the bar. I don't understand why he can't leave

me alone. "We are going home right now!" Brandon demands. Intoxicated, I push Brandon away. "I

entrusted my cousin to you. You promised me that you would protect her" I yell at him. "I know

today is the first anniversary of the rape. Today has been a rough day for all of us. We must

move forward instead of backwards" Brandon advises me.


	11. Elastic Plastic Wings

Charlotte's p.o.v

Elastic plastic wings

A pair of broken arms

Reaching out to nobody in particular

My favorite kind of hurricane


	12. Scars To Your Beautiful

No scars to your beautiful. We are stars and we are beautiful-Alessia Cara, Song: Scars To Your Beautiful

Brandon's p.o.v

I will never hide away from you. I care enough to cross over the great divide. I wish you would

confide in me.


	13. Entangled Web of Emotions

Charlotte's p.o.v

My awful confusing dilemma

An entangled web of emotions

Numerous uncounted many mountains to climb and conquer

You try your best to make me feel special and loved

Even if all I want to do is sleep my life away

Stay in this present moment with me


	14. An Unbearable and Unanswered Why

**Dylan's p.o.v**

Human nature

Unexplainable alternate motives and reasons

Many dark colors

An unbearable and unanswered why?

Narrow-mindedness

Gasoline flames

Unpredictable interesting circumstances

Inevitable storms

Silent cries for help

Heartbreak warfare

Our ungodly hour

Wandering doubts

Hardcore issues

Endless shockwaves and aftershocks

Nails in your hands

An unbearable and unanswered why?

I am at a loss for words

Vainglory

Eternal life and true love


	15. Not Ready To Let Her Go Quite Yet

Brandon's p.o.v

Not ready to let her go quite yet, I hold on for as long as I possibly can.

She is broken and in serious need of tender loving care. I dare to

go the extra mile. My goal is to get her to smile.


	16. Dancing with Hope into the Night

Charlotte's p.o.v

Dancing with hope into the night

I fight back my tears for once

Always dwelling in a state of divine grace

My heart is ready to embrace tomorrow

Only God's presence can turn things around for me

Now and again, I sleep safe and sound

Dancing with hope into the night

I feel much more happier, stronger, and wiser


	17. You are a Daily Inspiration

Dylan's p.o.v

Continuing to thrive in the face of adversity

You are a daily inspiration for me

Continuing to do the Lord's work in the face of unimaginable brutality

Let love have its way with you always


End file.
